UBFC/Rankings
Here are the historical rankings for the fighters in each weight class, followed by a list of unranked "prospects". (The prospects list is hidden by default; click the "Expand" link on the right hand edge at the bottom of the section for each weight class to display the prospects in that weight class.) Note that the prospects lists include buttons which aren't yet available on the site, because they have die skills which aren't yet implemented. You can still pick one of them, but you won't be able to play them, and thus won't officially enter the division, until they're available on the site. Also, this only includes buttons that were implemented on the old site. If you'd like to play a button that wasn't on the old site, talk to the matchmaker about what division would be appropriate, and we can figure something out. The cells in the tables are colored as follows: * If the background color is blue, that fighter has not finished a fight in that round -- this is their current position. There isn't yet any color differentiation between in progress but unfinished, scheduled but not yet started, or unscheduled, but that may change at some point. * If the background color is green, that fighter won in that round. * If the background color is red, that fighter lost in that round. * If the background color is gray, that fighter was the odd one out in that round (had the lowest ranking in a weight class with an odd number of fighters, and thus had no opponent). (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically creates the tables from a YAML config file, and populates game status info by querying the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future.) Heavyweight Active fighters: Slots: (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * Alice (8) (8) (10) (1/30)! * antherem opH^(8) f(10) @(12) (U) r(10) r(12) * anthony vst(16) stomp(10) {zf,Bp}(V) fF(15) * p(4) (12) (12) (V) * (8) (10) f(13) f(30) * (8) z(20) z(20) (S) * bobby 5150 fsp(R) ftz(14) tz!(1/30) r^(4) rz(12) r!(1/30) * Boot2daHead Gz(Z) !p(V) !n(Y,Y) oF(C) * f(6) p^(6) pz(12) (20) * fd(6) zn(12) m(12) ^q(S) * CestWhat sf(12) sz(20) pho(8,8) t(T,T)! * Coyote (4/20) z(10,10) ^(U)? s(X)! * (10) (12) f(20) f(20) * Cristofore f(12) g(12) z(20) (12/30)! rf(12) * f(10) (12) f(20) (30) * dexx p?(X) o!(Z) G(3,17) t(5) g`(2) * Discordia df(12) Gp(16) Gp(16) (Z) * (6) p(13) z(14) z(X) * flesh99 ^(C) zg(Z) p!(Y) z(W) gd(W) * fxdirect (6) zp(12) s(12) p(X,X)! * v(6) vz(12) vz(X) v(W,W) * Gordo (W) (X) (Y) (Z) * GorgorBey ds(1/15) `G(5/10) !p(Y) wHz(12) * Grivan (3) f(30) %Ho(2) r!(Y) * hansolav z(4,6) q(12) z(Y) (X)! * q(W) q(X) q(Z) rn(R) rz(S) rp(U) rf(V) * icarus szf(12) szf(20) t(Y,Y) G(Z)! * IIconfused fn(X) gn(X) gn(X) `H(Y,Y) `d(Y)! `mp(Y) `^(1,Y) * Jordan (1/20)! (1/20)! (20) o^(11) * M(4) M(6) M(8) M(T) * kaddar {p,v,ht}(R) d(4/8) nF(4/16) z(8,8) `(2,1) * f(6) (10) f(12) (20) * kestrel %q(7,7) zs(17) ^t(3/23) p(Y)! rG(S) rg(U) r(V) * z(20,12) q(31) of(4/22) oz(22) * d(6) t(8/12) (40) (40) * maga f(10) zqG(20) s(10) (8) * f(8) f(10) (20) (20) * (8) (8) p(8) (X) * (10) f(10) (12) (20) * (7) (7) n(6,6) p(17) * z(11) (21) c(Y) z(Z) * NeoVid pz(12) gd(10) {m,D}(T) `(Z)! `(R)! * tg(6) n(Y) f(4/20) sgv(17) `(1) * (10) f(12) f(12) (V) * Pain (8) sz(16) (20) (V)? p(X)! * zs(8) d(4) h(10) r(1) r(2) r(4) r(8) r(16) * relsqui (R) (31) (S) q(U)! * (4) (6) (6) r(4) r(10) r(12) r(12) * n(8) p(8) n(12) n(20) * (4) z(4) p(X) s(X) * spindisc p(6/20)! zp(12) n(T,T) B(X)? +(Y) * Squiddhartha f(6) g(10) pz(X)! (Z) r(4,4) rz(6,6) * Tasslehoff B (4/20)! {fz,gz}(12) svG(20) (T) `(1) `(2) rp`(4) rp`(6) * Tilili @(10,10) ^(12) z(12) (Y)! * Torch p(8) z(10) z(10) zsp(V)! * trifecta m(3) m(3) m(3) p(3/33)! rn(3) rD(3) * Tweedledum @(8) ^(12) z(20) fp!(Y) * TYFTFB d(8) z(8) tp(10) G(R) * p(9) s(9) z(9) (9,9) r^(9) * Werner (10) (10) (12) pzs(V)! * q(10) q(8) (X) (X) * Zomulgustar p(5/23)! t(9) t(13) rdD(1) rsz(1) r^(1,1) rBqn(Z)? * d(1) d(2,2) d(8,8) rd(1) rd(26,26) (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Light Heavyweight Active fighters: Slots: (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * ABCGi pdw(7) mhv(13) zkt(23) (X,X)! * (12) (20) (2/20) (X) * (6) (12) (12) (X) * f(8) g(10) z(10) sF(20) * ^(5) ^(5) z(9,9) * z(6) z(10) f(20) f(20) * (1) (1) (1) (X) * %Ho(1,4) %Ho(1,6) %Ho(1,8) * s(6) o(10) o(14) s(X) * (8) s(10) (16) (X) * f(6) f(8) (10) (12) * o(S) s(W) o(R) d(S) * (10) (10) (X) (X) * Darthcliff f(16)! sg(12) tzH(4) B(X) * dmm (6) z(C) (10,10) f(X)! * s(20) ^(4) (20) Ho(4) * (8) f(8) f(12) (20) * dwelsh (13) (37) H@(X) o(R)! * t(4) z(6,6) m(12) (Y)? * Hp(1,3) H(1,4) m(1,5) (W) * grayhawk f(8) s(12) B(Y) g(Z)! * (12) (12) z(12) z(4/20) * (10) (1/8) (6/12) (12/20) * Gripen (6) (8) G(12) (X) * s(11) d(12) z(13) (X) * (8) (10) (12) (X) * Guillermo (10) (20) (X) (Y) * (7) B(20) B(20) B(20) * (12) (20) (20) (S) * (12) (20) (20) (X) * (99) * Heath z(3,13) H(13) md(13) (X)! * (3/17) (7/4) (10/31) (12/25) * oHz(1/2) oHz(2/4) oHz(20/30) * (12) (20) (20) (X)? * inundator {f,z}(12) {t,g}(12) {p,n}(12) {m,?}(X) * (17) (17) (21) (29) * s(20) (V) (X) * Jenniegirl Gst(S)? Gst(S)^ cor(V) cor@(X)! * (6) (8) (20) p(X) * z(12) z(15) z(X) ^(X) * z(12) H(4) o(12) (Y) * (6) (20) (20) r(10) r(12) r(12) r(20) * (8) f(10) f(10) (X) * f(6) (10) f(20) (20) * (4) (30) (30) * d(6) d(8) d(10) d(12) d(20) * Ho(2,2) Ho(2,2) Ho(2,2) (T) * (12) (20) (20) D(X) * (4) (10) (20) r(2) r(2) r(8) r(8) * (12) (20) (20) r(10) r(12) r(12) r(20) * v(20) v(20) v(20) v(20) * p(X) (X)? z(X) o(X) * (8) (12) (16) (Y)? * moussambani f(4) (5,6) (20) wh(Y) (C) * (8) (8) (8) f(20) * (4) (10) (X) (X) * (2) (8) (12) (X) * p(12) ^(12) z(20) z(20) * pH(6) (12) (20) (S) * (6) f(8) (10) f(20) * Pride (10) G(12) G(20) (X) * ^z(20) (V) fp(X) * t(4) (6) (12) (X) * (8) p(16) (20) (X) * (6) f(8) (10) f(12) * (10) (10) (12) p(X) * Reggie (10) R(12) (20) R(20) * f(6) (8) f(12) (12) * f(6) f(8) f(10) (12) * (8) (20) (12,12) r(10,10) r(6,6) r(8) * (8) (8) (12) r(4) r(4) r(8) r(10) * (6) (10) (12) r(4) r(8) r(8) r(12) * SailorMur sp(12) t(4) (10/20) ^(X)! * santiago p(4/14) t(5,5) zs(18) (6/16)! * (10) (12) (12) r(8) r(8) r(10) r(12) * s(4) s(4) s(4) s(4) s(U) * (4) (20) (20) (X) * (4) (4) (4) r(4) r(10) r(10) r(12) * (6) z(12) (20) (20) * Stick (6,6) d(8) tzn(16) (S)! * p(10) s(16) (16) (X) * z(6) z(8) z(10) z(X) * m(12) (20) (20) (X) * (8) (12) (16) B(U) * (20) (30) ng(30) (U) * TheMachine B(1/30)! tD(4) q(7,11) rcz(20) * Totoro (20) (20) (20) gvz(30) * Trouble ^(7) @(12) B(20) @o(Z)? * (10) (10) (16) (X) * z(4) z^(4) z(6) (X) * (4) f(6) f(12) (20) * g(10) z(10) (15) (X)? * vhoodoo ^s(9) (C) B(17) (Z)? * (30) (30) (6/30) * p(10) (12) z(16) (X) * wtrollkin pG%(7) s(15) sB(S) s%(S)! worm(Y) * (10) (20) (20) (X) * p(5) (7) (11) cz(13) * (20) (30) (30) (X) * (8) (12) f(12) (X) * zaph z(4,4) s(8,8) p(16) (1/24)! * (10) (10) (10) r(6) r(6) r(8) r(8) (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Middleweight Active fighters: Slots: (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * F(6) (6) (12) (X) * (6) (8,8) (20) (X) * (8) (2/12) (8/16) (20/24) * (3/6) o(8) (12) (Y) * barswanian mg(6) mg(6) %(20) (X)! r(13,13) * Black Jack (11) (8,8) (10,11) (T) * (8) (X) (X) (X) * (4/12) (6/12) (20) (20) * (20) (4/8) (6/12) (6/20) * (6) (12) (10,10) r(12) r(20) r(20) r(8,8) * (8) (8) (12,12) (20) * Cassandra D(20) oH(T) @(Z)? (V,V) * c(8) (12) (20) (T,T) * p(20) (20) (20) (X) * (6) z(10) (20) (X) * p(8) s(10) (16) (X)? * (6) (10) (12,12) (X) * (10) (10) (10) r(4) r(4) r(12) r(12) * (8) (12) o(Y) o(Y) * (10) (20) (20) (X) * echopapa z^(20) @o(10) n(8) D(X) * (4/8) (6/10) (6/12) (8/20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(6) r(10) r(20) * (6/12) p(10) (12) (12/20) * (6) (8) (12) (2/20) * (8) (10) c(10) c(12) * gbrume B(30) (30) (V)? * (8) z(8) (20) (X)? * (20) (4/8) (6/12) (6/20) * GreatWolf B(10) s(Y) rws(20) rt(8) rG(X) rGp(Y,Y) * t(6) d(10) z(12) (X,X) * Gryphon {f,z}(12) {f,z}(12) (X)! +`(R)! ro@(Z)? rz(V,V) r{m,D}(8) gr(Y){p,h,o,n} * (7) (2/20) (2/20) (10) * (12) f(20) (V) (X) * (2) t(4) (6) (Y) * (7) (13) (17) (23) * (6) (12) (12) r(4) r(6) r(6) r(8) * (8) (10) (20) (X) * (10) (12) p(X)? (X,X) * (10) z(12) (20) (V) * (10) (20) (20) r(6) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (4) (10) (12) r(6) r(10) r(10) r(20) * p(10,10) (20) (20) (W) * (6,6) (12) (12) (X) * (2) (2) (2) (X) * (12) (20) (20) (X) +(X) * (6) (8) (T) (U) * (5,5) z(20) %(20) (U) * (8) (12) (12) r(8) r(10) r(12) r(20) * MrWhite @(8) @(14) GF(9,9) rc(4) rz(8) r(14) rh(18) * (6) (12) (12) r(8) r(10) r(10) r(12) * (4) (12) (X) (X) * (4/10) (4/12) (6/10) (6/20) * NoopMan D(4) ns(20) z(X) c(Z)! * Notorious g(4/16)! G(8/20)! g(10/24)! rH(7) rH(11) rh(13) rh(17) * f(4) (6) (12) (V) * (8) (12) (X) z(X) * (8) (10,10) (20) (X) * z(3) (5) s(23) t(T,T) * (6) (12) (20) r(8) r(10) r(10) r(20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(12) r(20) r(20) * (6) (10) (12) r(6) r(10) r(12) r(20) * D(6) D(8) (30) (S) * Raupe GF(8) z(10) sf(20) (20) * (1) (1) (1) (Y) * (4) (12) (12) r(6) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (4) (4) (12) r(10) r(12) r(20) r(30) * (10) (12) (12) r(4) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (6) (10) (20) r(6) r(10) r(10) r(20) * SC(The Deuce) t(6) p(8) s(10) (12/16)! +(20) * Shamrock (7/13) (7/13) (7/13) (7/13) * (8) p(16) (20) (X) * (12) (20) (20) (U) * SyberCat {g,t}(6) (10) {f,z}(12) (V)? +d(12) * (10) (12) (20) r(4) r(12) r(20) r(20) * (8,8) (10,10) (12) (W,W) * H(12) H(20) H(20) * (10) (12) (10/20) (20/30) * Tirade ^(6) ^(10) (V)! * (4) (8) (20) f(X) * (6) (10) (20) r(4) r(8) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (8) (10) c(10) c(T) * (4) (6) (10) (X) * War (6) z(10) B(20) (W,W)! * (6) (12) (X) r(6) r(8) r(10) r(20) * (6) (10) (12) r(4) r(8) r(10) r(20) * Wildcard (C) (C) (C) (C) * Fo(13) q(11) gc(7) nt(5) * Zeno {h,H}(8) {h,H}(4,4) (20) (X) * [] (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Welterweight Active fighters: Slots: (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * (8) (4/12) (8/20) (12/20) * (8) (12) (12) (X)? * (8) (8) (8) (8) o(24) * (6) s(12) (12) (X) * Anger (10) (10) (12/20) (20/30)! * (4) (10) (12) (X) * (8) (10) (10) r(4) r(4) r(10) r(20) * BabyBM o(8,8) (11) (21) HG(V) * (10) (12) (20) (X) * hdp(8) hdp(8) hdp(10) hdp(12) hdp(16) hdp(20) * (20) (20) (V,V) * (4/30) (13) (13) (13) * z(13) (R)? g(4/16) o(6,15) +(Y) * (10) (12) (20) (W,W) * (8) (12) (X) (X) * ps(4) s(20) s(20) s(X) * (6/12) (6/12) (12/20) (X) * (8) (10) (12) z(V) * (5) (6) (7) (X) * (4/10) (6/10) (10/12) (10/20) * (6) (10) (10) (X) * (8) (12) (16) (20) * (8) (8) (20) (X) * t(2) t(8) z(12) t(X) * Craps (6,6) (6,6) (6,6) (6,6) * D(10) (20) D(X) (X) * (10) (10) (20) (X) * (6) (6) (12) (X) * (12) (6/20) (6/20) (8/12) * (10) (10) (12) (X) * fog o@(T)? o@(R)? o@(U)? o@(T)? * Frankie (3,4) (4,5) (10) (T)! * (4) (12) (20) (X) +(6) * s(8) (10) (12) (X) +(8) * (10) (10) (10) (X) * (4) (4/12) (10/20) (V) * (9) (11) (11) (13/29) * (5) (9) (9) (11/21) * Jennie @(8) @(10) z(12) (U) * c(6) (10) (12) c(20) * (4) (8/12) (10) (10/20) * (8) (10) (20) (X) +(20) * (8) (12) (12) (X) * (8) (12) (20) (X) * LadyJ Ho(W)? q(X) ^B(T,T) (5) * (20) (2/8) (4/12) (6/10) * (10) (20) (4/20) (8/20) * luke ii @(8) hz(12) c(20) (C) * s(10) (12) (12) (X) * (12) (12) (4/12) (6/12) * d(1) H(4) H(1) H(5) * z(6) o(10) (20) (Y) * (12) s(12) (20) (X) +(12) * (10) s(10) (10/20) (6/30) * (6) (8) (10) (X) * Oaktree (T) (R) (3) (3) * (4) k(6) (12) (U) * (10) (10) (20) (X) * (4) s(10) z(12) (X)? * (6) F(8) (20) (X) * (6) (6/8) (10/12) (20) * Rold (6) R(6) R(6) R(6) * (10) (12) (20) r(6) r(12) r(12) r(20) * (8) (10) (20) r(6) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (4) (6) (8) r(12) r(12) r(20) r(20) * q(6) q(12) q(20) q(X) * (6,6) (8,8) (10,10) (V,V) * smallfrogge m(8) B(12) (X)? (X)! * (8) s(10) (12) (X) * (6) (8) (X) (X) * s(8) (3/12) (20) (X) * s(8) (8) (10) s(X) * (6/20) (8) (10/12) (12/20) * yakboy ms(6) p%(W) hot(20) (X)? * (6/10) (8) (10/20) (12/20) (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Lightweight Active fighters: Slots: (click here to show or hide the prospects list) Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * k(6) (8) (12) (20) * t(20) z(20) q(S) * B(8) p(10) %(12) (10/20) * (17) sp(4,20) (4/30) * Butthead t(T) H(3) @d(5) * Button of Loathing (6) (6) (20) (R,R) * (7/9) (9/11) (11/17) (17/23) * (2/20) (4/20) (8/20) * (4) (8) (12) (X) * (20) s(4,8) s(6,12) ps(6,20) * Delt R(4) (10) (12) R(X) * (20) (20) (X) * (6) (10) (20) s(X) * D(6) D(10) D(12) D(X) * n(6) d(8) B(16) B(X) * (6) (10) (12) (Y) * (8) (10) (12,12) h(X) * B(6) f(6) n(6) (10) * k(6) (8) (10/20) (X)? * Ferretboy (6) @(20) @(20) @o(X) * (7) (8) (12) (X) * (12) o(16) (20) o(X) * fnord ^(16)! t(X)? @o(V) * Frankenstein's Monster (16/20) o(20/30) {G,B}(30) * (8) s(12,12) (20) (X) * s(8,8) (20) s(20) (X) * (6) (8) (12) (X) * (8) (12) (20) d(20) * (T)? (X)? (X)? (X)? * H(8) p(8) z(8) z(U)? * (6) (6/10) s(8) (30) +(12) * (6) d(6) s(10) B(X) * (6) (8) (10) (X) * k(6) (10) (20) (W) * om(34) (T) * Linnea B(8/17) G(8) o(12) (U)? * q(20) (8/12) (6/10) (4) * s(6) B(10) o(12) o(X) * (6) m(12) D(20) q(X) * (24) (36) * (4) (8) D(16) (X) * (6) (8) (12) m(X) * p(12) p(20) p(20) p(30) p(30) p(X) p(X) * Maya (12) p{hs,H}(12) (20) (S) * Mister Peach z(8,8) ps(12,12) (V,V)! * (10) (10) s(20) s(X) +(4) * sH(U) po(R) k(10) * wd(4) (6) z(17) c(20) * (10) (10) (12) (X) * (6) s(12) (20) (X) +s(10) * s(4) so(10) s(10) o(X) * s(12) s(20) s(X) s(X) * (8) (10) (12) (Z) * randomlife @(10) @(12) @(20) @(X) * (10) (12) (20) (V)? * o(T) of(10) om(10) * seeker o@(6) o@(8) o@(12) o@(Y) * (6/8) (8/10) (10/12) (12/20) * Socrates (10) (12) (Y) * (8) (12) m(20) (X) * o(6) o(10) B(15) o(Z)? * H(10) n(4) o(2) * p(12) p(16) p(20) p(24) p(30) p(30) p(X) * (12) (12) (T) B(T) * (8) (12) (20) (Y) * (8) (12) n(20) (X) * (8) (8) s(12) s(X) * The Flying Squirrel z(12) z(12) z(20) * The Japanese Beetle (8) (12) (X) * k(6) (8,8) (10) (S) * Thor G(10) G(12) G(6/20) * (8) (10) (12) D(X) * Trogdor sGF(20) sGF(20) sGF(20) * (4,4) (6,6) (10,10) (T,T) * s(8) s(10) s(20) s(X) * weirdbal @(V)? @(V)? @(X)? @(X)? * (6) (8) (12) (X) * s(8) s(10) s(X) s(Y) * Zeppo (12) (20) (X)! (click here to show or hide the prospects list)